


Snowflake

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Dinners, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really wants it to snow this holiday season. His boyfriend doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



> I've decided it would fun to do a little Christmas fic thing so I'll be posting a fic centered around a different Christmas related word for the next twenty-four days. I hope you enjoy the fluff!

“What do you mean you don’t like Christmas time? It’s the best time of the year!” Stiles turned around so he was facing his boyfriend head on while walking backwards (something that could only lead to disaster). “Everywhere smells like gingerbread and peppermint. Fairy lights are strung up all over the place. Decorations are put up, including mistletoe which I think is a wonderful tradition that we should partake in as much as possible.”

“You do realize mistletoe is a parasite and is highly poisonous if ingested.”

“Why do you have to be such a party pooper Der? There’s also hot chocolate which is always delicious and presents. Who doesn’t love presents?”

“Isn’t the holiday supposed to be about giving not receiving?”

“That’s what they have to tell you when you’re little but let’s be realistic here. It’s all about the presents.”

“I’m dating a child.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and looped his arm through Derek’s when he turned back around. “You find my child-like nature endearing. You know my dad wants you to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas with us this year since Cora can’t make it right?”

“I don’t-”

“If you say you don’t want to impose I’m going to hit you with my baseball bat. Repeatedly.”

“Your dad doesn’t need to-”

“This might be surprising, despite the fact I’ve told you this multiple times mind you, but my dad actually likes you. He thinks you’re a great guy. You come up a lot in our weekly conversations. He probably wouldn’t mind if you had dinner with him once a week since I’m away at college most of the time. I think he gets lonely and you probably get lonely so instead of being lonely you two could just not be lonely together.”

“Maybe we can come up with some sort of arrangement.”

“That’s what I love to hear. Two of my favorite men getting along.”

“You know we get along.”

Stiles smiled at Derek then immediately got distracted by something in one of the shop windows. “That much is obvious. You two spent the first dinner we all had together making fun of me and then talking about sports. Then there was the whole refusing to call him anything but ‘sir’ for the first year and a half we were dating even though he told you to call him John. Secretly I think he liked that you respected him so much.”

“Your father is a good man and he raised a wonderful son.”

“You’re a marshmallow Derek Hale.” Stiles stopped and pressed a short but sweet kiss to Derek’s lips in the middle of the sidewalk. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Do you think we’ll have a white Christmas this year?”

Derek rolled his and started to drag his boyfriend along the sidewalk again. “I don’t know Stiles. Maybe if you ask Santa he’ll bring some snow with him.”

“You don’t want it to snow do you?”

“No.”

“Such a Grinch.”

* * *

 

“Cora sent us a Christmas card!” Stiles waved the card in Derek’s face excitedly, but before Derek could pull it out of his hand to look at it, Stiles pulled the card back. “Her and Isaac are so cute together. I’m pretty sure they’re engaged but Isaac is terrified to tell you so he made her promise not to.”

“Why? I don’t have anything against their relationship.”

“Sweetie, you threaten to rip Isaac in half if he even looked at your sister the wrong way.” Derek growled at the pet name, which only made Stiles’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “I’m sure they’ll tell you soon. Like after they elope in Spain.”

“Why would they go to Spain to elope?”

“I heard it’s nice this time of year so why not?”

“It doesn’t matter because they’re not going to elope. If they were engaged Cora would have told me and I only said that stuff to Isaac because Cora’s my little sister. I have to look out for her.”

Stiles’s face soften and his wrapped one arm around Derek’s shoulders while the other held out the card so Derek could finally see it. “I know you do and she knows you’ll always have her back. They totally got engaged but didn’t tell you. Although, I suppose this is kind of a cuter way of telling everyone than just making a phone call.”

“They look happy.”

“Yes they do. We should go skiing some time.”

“No.”

“Come on! What did snow ever do to you?”

“It existed. We need to go. We’re going to be late to dinner if we don’t leave.”

“You’re such a Sourwolf.” Stiles placed the Christmas card on the table in the entryway where the other Christmas cards would go once they arrived. He smiled once more at how cute the two werewolves looked all cozied up in scarves with the word ‘we’re engaged’ spelled out in the snow below them. Along the bottom of the card was written ‘Merry Christmas from Isaac Lahey and Cora Hale (soon to be Cora Lahey)’. Stiles turned away from the card with a sigh and grabbed his coat before heading out the door. “I wish it would snow like that here. Freaking Colorado getting all the snow.”

* * *

 

Stiles let out an obscene moan as he shovelled a bite of apple pie into his mouth. His father and boyfriend sent him identical glares that he returned with a wide smile and a repeat performance. When the two sent exasperated looks at one another and then shook their heads fondly, Stiles could help but laugh around the piece of pie in his mouth.

“Maybe you two should train to be synchronized divers in the next Olympics. Your timing is spot on. Ten out of ten if you ask me.”

“I don’t remember asking you. Do you remember asking him Derek?”

“You’re so funny old man.”

“You had to get it from somewhere.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night pops. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sheriff Stilinski slowly set down his fork and gave his full attention to his son. “And what is that?”

“It’s nothing terrible. There’s no need to get into super serious dad mode.”

“I didn’t think it was going to be terrible news.”

Stiles scrunched his nose up in confusion (something Derek always found adorable but would never tell Stiles to his face). “What did you think I was going to tell you?”

“That the two of you had finally gotten engaged.”

“Finally? What do you mean finally? I’m only twenty-one and it’s not like either of us can have kids so there’s no biological clock ticking even if we were older.”

“You’ve been dating for four years now. I just figured you’d finally decided to make the whole thing official. Or legal. Whatever term you want to use.”

Stiles spluttered and looked at Derek then back at his father. “Well we’re not engaged but Cora and Isaac are.”

“I know. They sent me a card.”

“Didn’t they look happy together? Wait. No. Back on track. What I wanted to talk to you about is setting up a weekly dinner between you and Derek. You two get along well and you’re always asking me how Derek’s doing when I call home, which is weird considering the two of you live so close together and I’m three hours away at Stanford. I know I’m only there for one more semester but I know you both get a little lonely while I’m away and I think it’d be a good bonding experience for the two of you. You don’t really need me here as a buffer anymore anyways.”

“Alright. We could still do Sunday dinners if that works for you.” Derek gave the Sheriff an affirming nod. “That settles it then.”

“Excellent and maybe you’ll be able to convince Derek that snow is an amazing thing that we need more of.”

“If you can’t convince him of that than I highly doubt I’ll be able to.”

* * *

 

Derek woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Stiles’s soft breathing in his ear and his heart beating a strong rhythm in his chest. One of Stiles’s hands had come up to grip Derek’s t-shirt tightly at some point in the night. A socked foot was lazily running up and down Derek’s leg-occasionally stopping to wrap around Derek’s ankle before starting to move again. Even in his sleep Stiles was always moving and, despite what Derek originally thought, this moving always brought him great comfort. It was reassuring and on nights when Derek had trouble sleeping it helped his body to relax.

Sighing contentedly Derek opened his eyes and was confused to see that their room was still pitch black except for the small patch of light from the moon that the window let in. Derek listened intently but the house was completely quiet so a sound couldn’t have woken him up and there weren’t any strange scents around the house either. Stiles shifted around slightly in his sleep causing Derek to look down to make sure he hadn’t accidently woken Stiles up, but Stiles’s eyes were still shut and his heartbeat was slower than it is when he’s awake.

Derek tried several more times to figure out what had woken him up and after deciding he wasn’t going to figure it out he turned his attention to the window. He had been staring out of it for several minutes when a tiny white dot on one of the glass panes caught his attention. The white speck hadn’t been there before they went to bed and now that Derek was looking closer he could see a slight fog starting to build up around the edges of the window. Their room was definitely colder than it was earlier and Stiles hadn’t kicked off his socks in the middle of the night like he normally did.

“Stiles.” Derek gently shook Stiles by the shoulders. “Stiles wake up.”

“Der’k? Wha’s wrong? Som’fing going on?”

“Look out the window.”

Stiles sat up groggily and managed to glare angrily at his boyfriend despite being half-asleep. “You woke me up to look out the window?”

“Would you just look?”

Sighing Stiles turned around to face the window. “The moon. Awesome. Haven’t seen that a million times before.”

“Not the moon.” Derek got out of bed and pulled Stiles out after him so they were standing in front of the window. “See that?”

“It’s a white dot. And?”

“Do you know what the white dot is?”

“It’s a snowflake. So what?” Derek waited patiently for his boyfriend’s words to catch up with him. “Wait. It’s a snowflake. Oh, my god! It’s going to snow! We’re going to get snow!”

“Most likely.”

Stiles turned around enthusiastically and threw his arms around Derek. “We’re going to go sledding and build snowmen and have a snowball fight with the whole pack and make snow angels! It’s going to be so much fun. Everything will be covered in white and the forest will look gorgeous. We’re totally going for a romantic walk through the wood. Maybe one of the lakes will be frozen all the way through and we can go ice skating. This is so exciting!”

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

“I’ll be fine and even if I do you can nurse me back to health. I have full confidence in your caretaking abilities.”

“I’m not making you homemade soup. It will be out of a can.”

“Please. You love me too much to do that.”

“Yes I do.”

“I love you too.” Stiles gazed fondly at the little white snowflake on the window before scrunching up his nose and turning to look at Derek. “I thought you said you hated the snow. You said you didn’t want it to snow.”

“Snow makes driving on the roads dangerous, it’s cold, and when it starts to melt it mixes with the dirt and looks disgusting but I love to see you smile so if snow makes you happy than I’m okay with it.”

“You’re the biggest romantic sap I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

“So should I propose now or…”

“Don’t you dare. What you should do is wake up early and build a snowman then put the ring box in his outstretched hand.”

“I’ll have to remember that for next year.”

“Next year? You haven’t even gotten a ring for me. Shame on you Derek Hale.”

“Well how about this? I promise on that snowflake by this time next year you’ll have a ring on your finger.”

Stiles smiled radiantly at Derek’s promise making Derek tighten his grip on his waist in return. “That’s a big promise to make on such a tiny snowflake.”

“I think the snowflake can handle it.”

“I think it can too.”


End file.
